


宜嘉｜爱恨之巅

by mj9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mj9394/pseuds/mj9394





	宜嘉｜爱恨之巅

02  
　　  
　　但也许，这是最后一次了，最后一次和他躺在同一张床上。

　　因此当段宜恩欺压在他身前的时候，不知道是否因为酒精作祟还是别的什么，他勾上段宜恩的颈项，这柔软熟悉的触感，闭着眼睛也能认出的脖颈，他默默地接受着一切。能给的，不能给的，只要他想，统统给他。

　　这样的自己真是下贱！

　　明明知道不可以，还是忍不住……

　　酒精在脑海里发酵着，身体更热得渴望一场酣畅淋漓的战斗，缓和肉体难耐的饥渴。

　　唇齿相接间，浓烈的酒味蔓延开来——有些让人沉醉的酒味。段宜恩一边煽情地舔着他的耳廓一边在他耳边低诉着，“shit,你真是,该死的性感。是你诱惑我的，王嘉尔。”他继续着动作，饱含情欲的嗓音低哑地呢喃，“以后这首歌只能唱给我听，知道吗？”

　　本来就是唱给你的，我还能唱给谁。王嘉尔惊讶于自己在这种时候还能思考，他从段宜恩眼里看到自己的倒影，不但充满渴求的水气，而且露出哀求的神色，平时整齐的发型早已变得凌乱。自己原来这么想要吗？

　　段宜恩和他对视，这才发现原来他的眼睛比自己想象中的还要漂亮，他鬼使神差地去吻了吻他的眼睛，成功的引起他一阵颤粟。

　　段宜恩邪魅一笑，放肆的手指沿著王嘉尔圆润的耳坠来回游移把玩，眼里迸发出的火焰几乎快把王嘉尔给吞噬了。

　　“嗯……”王嘉尔舒服地呻，吟出声，却又倍觉羞耻，紧咬下唇，脸上也带上了一丝狐疑的红润，段宜恩只觉得这样的王嘉尔更加的放荡与诱人了。

　　王嘉尔羞涩傲娇地歪过头去。段宜恩用力掰过他的脑袋，强迫他与自己对视。

　　“喜欢吗？”

　　王嘉尔不开口。

　　段宜恩惩罚性的吻著他，由吻变成啃咬，由浅到深，王嘉尔根本无法抵抗他的攻夺，只能任由他不断的侵入，吸吮口中温热液体，硬拉着他一起玩着你追我赶的游戏，分不清彼此的液体随着分离的唇蔓延出一道银丝线，看起来淫靡至极。

　　“你记住了，你整个人都是我的，从头到脚，谁也不能伤害你，就连你自己，也不能！”

　　段宜恩狂傲地道，手抚上王嘉尔因激吻而显得红嫩诱人的双唇。

　　王嘉尔整个人还处于飘浮状态，却还是下意识喃喃地道，“都是你的。”

　　这极大的取悦了段宜恩，此时的他箭在弦上，不得不发，他的灼热抵着王嘉尔，一寸一寸地没入温热紧窟的窄道中，突如其来的疼痛让王嘉尔闷哼出声，很痛，但他却觉得很满足，这一刻，他终于和段宜恩成为一体了，真正意义上的一体，仿佛残缺的灵魂找到了另外一半。这种感觉很陌生，却让他莫名地觉得兴奋，愉悦。

　　被段宜恩撑开跪俯拉高的双腿，微微地颤抖着，王嘉尔松开了紧闭着的眼皮，从身到心，他都送出去了，可是他却不知道，身旁这个人，会不会如他一般，谨慎地收藏。

　　“这样就受不住了吗？那可不行，我们有一夜时间要好好交流交流。”段宜恩恶趣味地道，兴奋得仿佛喝了一大碗排骨汤。

　　段宜恩如猎豹般猛烈的冲撞在王嘉尔体内，带着情人间爱的体贴，肆意地掠夺。

　　湿热的汗水随著运动滴落在他身下的健康肤色的背上，段宜恩一个使力挺进，泛红的背随即圆滑流畅地弓起，和在台上一样，他们之间不需要言语就能达到最高的默契，而这种默契到了床上只会让他们更合拍。

　　段宜恩的大手紧紧的压下弓起的身躯，配合著进出的动作，段宜恩眼里透出满满的爱欲，好像他的目光只为他而驻足停留。

　　王嘉尔撑著逐渐沉入爱欲中的意识，抖著手想抓住胸前的躯体，别这样，段宜恩，我会产生错觉，我会以为，你没有我不行。

　　我们的相遇，本应该是一场美好的际遇，但是从今天开始，却彻彻底底地变成了一场闹剧。

　　我们不伦的关系，对不起太多人，给予我们最大信任的成员，对我们抱有期待的父母，把我们当成启明星的粉丝们，还有今天成为了你的女朋友，那个我还不认识的她。

　　是闹剧终将要散场，明天我们会变成怎么样呢，段宜恩。

　　……


End file.
